


we kill the try guys

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Criminal Shane Madej, Fluff and Angst, I did say Shane Being An Asshole Was Lightly, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Husbands, On the Run, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Serial Killer Ryan Bergara, Shane Being an Asshole, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Unhealthy Relationships, code names, fake suicide, knife, putting it lightly, try guys die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Shane and Ryan always joked about killing The Try Guys, and now they're showing up dead. Who killed them?
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 25
Kudos: 29





	we kill the try guys

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I don't know what's wrong with me, and murder lately, but... MURDER!!!! That, and I want murder husbands, so that's what I'm doing!
> 
> Also; I'm not sure it this should have been rated Mature, or what I have rated it. Please tell me if it should be Mature, and if it is, I'll change it, and I'm so sorry if this upset anyone!

Zach Kornfeld is dead. There's no doubt about that. He was stabbed to death, and seemed to be held down by hands, and a hand covering his mouth, he was found in his home, in his bed. Everything was clean, and there was no sign of a struggle in the house. It might have been by someone he knew, invited in, but forensics say he was take from one place to his house, so that means the killers knew him either way.

Yeah, killers, more then one. Police and forensics say that one held him down, and the other stabbed, they believed it to be two, and men from the hand size, but there was no evidence of who the killers could be, all they knew was, these men had a few nail marks on their skin, somewhere, as Zach's nails were chipped, and dent, but was cleaned of DNA.

At first they questioned The Try Guys, Ned Fulmer, Eugene Lee Yang, and Keith Habersberger. They got nothing suspicious, they weren't guilty. Eugene was dating Zach, and the two were happy, not living together since it was new, but still happy. The Try Guys where unsure of what they could do, dealing with the loss of a friend, or in Eugene's case boyfriend, practically a family member, how could they continue with the channel? They couldn't. It wouldn't be the same without Zach! Not to mention, Eugene was putting up a fight with Ned, because _how dare Ned try and continue without Zach?! It's not the same, it'll never be the same!_

The discussion of whether or not they should continue without Zach split them all. Ned wanted to continue, Eugene wanted to stop, and Keith tried to appease both. The discussion sounds harsh, but it was a business, they had to continue, any normal job would continue even if a staff member was dead. They may take a few days of mourning, but they continued. The Try Guys took a whole month and a half off to mourn before the discussion of whether or not to continue was brought up. They opted to continue, without Zach, and Eugene quit, he refused to continue.

Ryan sighed, and cuddled into Shane's side, re-watching the tribute video to Zach, appropriately titled; _Zach Kornfeld._ Shane watched over his shoulder, burying his head into Ryan's shoulder, "have you seen the video titled; _The Future for The Try Guys_?" He asked, and Ryan nodded, he had.

In the video they discussed what would happen to The Try Guys; Zach has been brutally killed, and Eugene quit due to their decision to continue, but the content will be different, previous series will be cancelled, and there will be content and topic change. But, they were continuing, and Ned and Keith had agreed, it would be painful without Zach, and Eugene, but they believe it to be best for their company.

"I have..." Ryan said, going off the video, and clicking onto the channel, and low and behold, there was the video titled _The Future for The Try Guys_ , with the thumb nail of Ned and Keith, sat in a white room, on chairs, looking at each other. No wacky thumbnail editing, no funny titles. Everything was serious. And there was nearly a full subscriber count that had watched the video— No, it was trebled in numbers, meaning more people where watching. More subscribers, and everything.

Shane showed Ryan _Instagram_ on his phone, and it was Eugene's account, profile picture change to nothing, but an increase of followers. The first post after over a month, after Zach's death, was a _Reels_. Ryan looked up to Shane in confusion, but Shane pressed the video, as if to say; _just watch._

Ryan fell silent and watched the video. Eugene was in a room, an office it looked like. He was in a white button up, but looked tired and gaunt, he was staring into his phone camera.

Eugene began talking, "I know most of you are upset with my decision to leave Try Guys, but I can't do it without Zach. He was my everything, he still is." He sniffed, and rubbed his nose with a tissue. "But, I'm thankful people are supporting me in my choice... I... I'm not sure where to go from here, w-without h-him I mean..." Eugene's shoulders shook, as he desperately held back a sob. "He's... I... I love him... I always will. My content is stopping for now, I'll figure it out later, but please... Please be patient..." He let out a sob, "I-I'm so sorry, I-I just..." He broke down on the camera, and he reached out taking it, eyes red, shoulders shaking, and the video began it's loop. The caption of the video read; _I miss you Zach._

Ryan came off the reels, and looked at the follower count, which had also doubled. Comments upon comments of sympathy, of patience, of understanding, support and love, and sharing their sorrows and sorry's. Sharing their own stories, sympathising. He slowly handed back the phone to Shane, and looked to him as their fingers brushed together.

Shane set his phone down on the arm of the sofa, and held Ryan close, kissing his cheek. Obi jumped onto Shane's lap, and curled up, and Ryan began petting the small feline, Obi purred, and nuzzled into his owners hand. Ryan looked up to Shane worry in his eyes, "do you think they'll find out who killed him?"

"No..." Shane said, just as worried, shoulders tense, and he began to worry his bottom lip.

They fell silent besides Obi's quiet purring, and soft nuzzling. The air was tense, until finally, Shane asked, "who next?"

"Eugene." Ryan sat up, "make it look like suicide."

Shane shook his head, "won't work, Eugene's a fighter, he'll fight back."

"No he won't."

"Yes he will." Shane said, he was sure of it. "Eugene's smart, he'll piece together we killed Zach, and he'll either fight back to get us in jail, or kill us."

Ryan ran a hand down his face, and only just realised he was sweating in worry, but Shane was no better, he look sick, and like he was about to pass out. Shane's hands were shaking, and Ryan took his hands, his own hands shaking as well, "Shane..."

"Why the fuck did we kill Zach?" Shane asked, shaking, and he gripped Ryan's shoulders, and Ryan gripped Shane's shoulder, "I can't believe you convinced me to do this!" Shane yelled.

Ryan looked shocked, taken aback, then his wide eyes turned to one of annoyance. No not one of annoyance, it was anger, and fury, "excuse me?!" He hissed in anger, wary of the neighbours that he didn't want to wake up, and had to keep himself from raising his voice, his stomach is churning, and his grip tightened on Shane's arms painfully. "You can't believe _I_ convinced _you_?!" He yelled quietly, through gritted teeth. _"You_ suggested it! And, you never told me not to! You wanted this, and I came up with a plan!"

"Exactly, _you_ planned it!" Shane yelled, as if that made sense, as if he had no involvement in Zach's murder, but deep down he knew he did. He held Zach down, he covered Zach's mouth, while Ryan did the stabbing with a simple, and blunt bread knife. Zach didn't die immediately, he screamed in agony, and thrashed, and clawed at Shane and Ryan's skin to get them off. The fact he didn't die, or the stab didn't even slow him down, shocked them. They had backed up, letting go in fear. Zach tried to run, yelling for help. Shane, who knew he had more involvement in Zach's murder then he wanted to admit, remembers gripping Zach's ankles, and wrestling him down, where Ryan finished him off with multiple stabs wounds. They had taken Zach to his, left the body in his house, cleaned the evidence, and left.

All the way home the two had argued, with Shane yelling, "why the fuck did you did you grab a a blunt bread knife?!"

"I thought it was sharpened!" Ryan had defended, gripping the steering wheel. His head had snapped to Shane, eyes wide in crazed panic, "why the fuck did you let him up?!"

Shane had gripped the dashboard in anger, and his head also snapped to Ryan, glaring, "because he didn't die! Because, you used a fucking blunt bread knife! How the fuck is this all my fault?!"

"Because, you let him up!" Ryan had yelled, angrily. He looked to Shane's gloved, and bloody hands, "get your hands of the dashboard before you cover them in blood!"

Shane got up from the sofa, and shook his head, shaking his memories from a month and a half ago. He looked down, and held himself, turning away from Ryan, "Ryan, we killed a man. We killed Zach... I suggested it, you planned it, and we killed him together. You held the knife, and I held him down... Why did we kill him? Why did we didn't we think this was bad?"

Ryan looked down, swallowing harshly, "you said you wanted to kill The Try Guys, and I wanted to make you happy..." He sighed, shakily, and got up. He slowly walked over to Shane, and wrapped his arms around Shane's waist from behind, and leaned into Shane's back, forehead pressed against the middle of his shoulder blades. "I'm sorry, mi amor... If I could go back, and tell myself to not suggest the plan, I would..."

Shane leaned into Ryan slightly, and sighs, relaxing into him. He turned around in Ryan's arms, and held him, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Ryan replied, and leaned up, gently kissing Shane's lip, and Shane kissed back gently. They pulled back, lips still brushing together, and Ryan asked, "our room?" He asked, caressing Shane's cheek.

Shane smirked, "don't go easy on me, baby."

Ryan grinned, and picked Shane up, who giggled. It was truly a funny sight. Shane, being the tall, skinny noodle that he is, had to wrap his long limbs around Ryan, while also still being taller then Ryan, while Ryan was smaller, yet easily held Shane up, and their lips locked, moving to the bedroom.

~~~~~

Eugene's dead, his body's in the bathtub. This time the body isn't stabbed, it looked like a suicide, wrists bleeding out an mixing with cold water, and over flowing onto the tiled floor, and a fake suicide note on the wall, written with Eugene's wrist, and the bathroom door was open, everything was clean of any evidence of a murder.

Besides one thing, the bed. Ryan was in Eugene's bed, naked, holding the quilt over his chest, and covered in hickey's as he stared into the bathroom, staring at Eugene's dead body. Shane turned around, and threw his arm over Ryan's waist, neck, chest, and shoulders covered in hickey's, and he nuzzled into Ryan's hair. Shane slowly opened his eyes, and looked into the bathroom, and looked at Eugene's body.

"This is the final one, right?" Shane asked quietly, as he caressed Ryan's chest.

Ryan gently took Shane's hand, and gently kissed the tips of his fingers, "you wanted to continue with killing..."

"I-I know, but now that Eugene is gone, we can stop." Shane said, thought he didn't sound sure. He looked to their bags that they dumped in the corner of Eugene's room, and stared at his gloves, and looked down, then looked to the body, "I didn't leave any hand prints on him did I?" If they wanted to make this look like a suicide he had to make sure not to hold onto Eugene as tightly.

"No, no you didn't..." Ryan assured, holding onto Shane's hand, still looking at Eugene's body.

They just kept staring at the body. It was as if this whole thing just got very real, as if it was all just sinking in, as if they finally realised they couldn't take it back. They killed Zach, and then they killed Eugene. They killed— No, _Ryan_ killed them and _Shane_ held them down. They're dead. They're gone. And they can't change that.

Shane sat up, "lets go, now. We already overstayed, and..." He pulled the bed covers, and his eyes widened, "shit!"

"What?!" Ryan asked, jumping in shock at Shane's outburst, sitting up in sudden shock, eyes wide.

Shane looked to Ryan and gripped his shoulders, "we just fucked in Eugene's bed! It's covered in our DNA!"

Ryan paled, and got up and out the bed, "we'll... We'll... Clean the bed, and put a new one on. We'll tidy up the place, make it seem like some kind of fucked up suicide."

"It's already a fucked up faked suicide!" Shane yelled, gripping Ryan's wrist tightly.

Ryan struggled, and tried to get his wrists out of Shane's grasp, "Shane, you're hurting me..."

Shane glared, but loosened his grip on Ryan, "listen to me!" He yelled, "don't you understand, we're criminals! And you're making this like one of your goddamned unsolved cases!" He shoved Ryan to the side.

Ryan glared, and sat up again, "what the hell, Shane?!"

Shane's eyes widened, no longer in anger, but horror, sure it was just a shove, but it was done in anger, "Ryan, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." Ryan snapped, and got up, "just help me clean the place."

Shane watched, his face crestfallen as he watched Ryan dress, and pull on his gloves and shuffle out. Shane followed slowly, and helped clean the apartment from top to bottom, changing the bed, and folding it away, and then remaking the bed, cleaning the floor, the dishes, dusting, everything. They cleaned the bathroom around the blood, and the tub, and fake, bloody note, and they kept glancing at the body, he looked like he was sleeping, if it wasn't for the fact his eyes were open, blankly. They looked away, and kept cleaning, and slowly sneaked out the house, and drove off home.

It was completely silent. Shane kept staring at Ryan, while Ryan was tense, he was not happy, and who could blame him? Shane shoved him down.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry..." Sighed Shane, looking down in shame, "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Ryan shook his head, "no, no, Shane... I'm fine, I'm not angry, or even hurt anymore." Shane went to say something, but Ryan took his hand and gently kissed his knuckles, "Shane, I promise. It's okay, I'm not angry or hurt..." He assured.

Really, this should have been a sign that life for them was about to get worse.

~~~~~

Shane and Ryan sat at Keith and Becky's funeral about a month later. Keith and Becky Habersberger are dead, and was found in a similar fashion as as Zach, but the two were cuddled together, and now Ned was at a loss, and he couldn't continue, it was physically impossible. Ned gave a tear filled speech, voice wavering, his voice cracking, it was full of sobbing. He gave his sympathy to their families, and his memories.

Shane and Ryan glanced to each other, a dark, twisted look in their eyes, and turned back to the front to watch Ned. Everyone gave their condolences to the family, and said their words to Keith and Becky, besides Shane and Ryan.

The two found themselves in the men's room, in a stall, and locked in, and teeth and lips clashing together, as Ryan shoved Shane against the stall door. Hands running over skin and body.

Shane pulled back, "are we actually going to make out at Keith and Becky's funeral?"

Ryan smirked and shoved Shane onto the toilet seat, and shook his head, "nope, even better..." He got onto his knees, and looked up to Shane through thick, black eyelashes, "I'm gonna suck your dick."

Shane smirked, and gripped Ryan's soft, black locks, "it should be criminal to look that goof, baby."

"Well, about that, mi amor." Ryan smirked, voice deep and husky, "you're about to get your cock sucked by a serial killer."

Shane crossed his legs, and holy fuck, if that wasn't hot, knowing his boyfriend is now a fully fledged serial killer, "you're about to suck an accomplices dick, baby."

Ryan grinned, flushing, "thank fuck." And immediately, his fingers worked Shane's buckle.

~~~~~

Eugene didn't kill himself, if he did he would have cleaned the floor, and the wall. Not just around the note. Another thing, there was no knife at the crime scene. It's believed it's the same killers who killed Keith, Becky and Zach. It's also believed that it was two people who killed these people, one doing the killing, the other holding the person down. They were dealing with a fully fledged serial killer, and an accomplice.

The Try Guys were no more, but Ned Fulmer is still alive, doing well for content, slow and unsure, and still sad, and views were high, in fact he got all the Try Guy subscribers, and followers... Well, he w _as_ alive. Ned and Ariel were bleeding out on their bed, cuddled together, dead, and Shane and Ryan stood over their bodies, Ryan with a blunt bread knife in his hands, and Shane gesturing outside their bedroom door.

"What do we do about the kids?!" Shane hissed quietly, glaring at his boyfriend. Hell, he wasn't just angry, he was furious, and he looked about ready to punch Ryan or strangle Ryan.

Ryan tensed at Shane's fury, and held the knife out protecting himself, "I don't know!" He hissed, "you was the one who suggested we kill them!"

"I realise.." Shane whispered, looking down, but then glared again, "but you come up with the plans, and I hold them down! You should have come up with a plan on what to do with the kids!" He advanced on Ryan.

Ryan backed up in fear, "Shane... You're scaring me..." Shane backed Ryan up into a wall, and pinned him there. Ryan swallowed, eyes wide and tearing up in fear, "Shane, please..."

Shane's glare fell into one of shock, "this... We..."

"Are you gonna hurt me?" Ryan asked quietly, feeling smaller then usual.

Shane shook his head, "no... No! I... Ryan this is changing us... It's changing me, so much..."

Ryan caressed Shane's cheek, "it's okay, it's all okay..." He leaned up, and kissed Shane's lips, and Shane leaned down and kissed back softly, the soft kiss turning heated, and rushed, and—

"Mommy? Daddy?" They paused in the post-murder make out, and turned to the door to see Wesley standing in the door way, and he looked to his parents and to Shane and Ryan. He began to toddle over, so Shane and Ryan ran, and hoped that the kid wouldn't be able to help them. They got in the car and fled.

They couldn't have done anything to those children, they were not killing children, that's not right. Even for them. They drove in tense silence for a few moments, before Shane asked, "do you think he can describe us?"

"No... We'll be fine..." Ryan said, but he sounded so unsure of himself.

Shane looked to him, and looked forward again, "we're gonna get caught, aren't we?"

Ryan stared ahead of him, turning the wheel, and he shook his head, "no... No, we can't Shane, we'll... We'll be fine..."

"Right... Right... Okay..." But Shane wasn't sure either.

They kept driving, silent and tense, and didn't bring up Ned or Ariel again.

~~~~~

The police were now on the look out for two men, one was short and muscular, tanned and short black hair, and a tall, skinny guy, who was white with brown hair. Damn that kid! They should have done... Something, anything, other then leave him!

Shane was restless the entire day, he couldn't just stay sat in his office chair at Watcher, he was walking around, pacing, up and down. Ryan was no better, pacing and also drinking excessive amounts of coffee, rocking in his chair. They were so fucked, so incredibly fucked. Each time they glanced to each other, a dark look passed their eyes, with worry and fear mixed in, and a slither of anger. Anger that was aimed to each other, and themselves. The other should have done something, but they themselves should have done something. 

Steven jogged into the office, "sorry I'm late! I overslept after yesterday!"

Shane looked up from his mad pacing, "w-what was yesterday?" Shane glanced to Ryan, and Ryan was already looking at him, the two looking to each other in worry.

Steven shook his head, "me and Andrew! We were filming for Worth It, and then we went back to mine, and well... He's staying over for the week." He giggled like a teenage boy, flushing a bright red, "god, he's amazing..."

Shane and Ryan blinked. What? Steven and Andrew are dating? Worth It... Worth It is still a thing. Ryan smiled, "happy for you both! Congrats!"

"What video was it?" Shane asked, sitting down, and he gripped a pencil.

"It was a video about different types of hot sauce. It went well, I took a shot of the worst one, and the most expensive one. To be fair, I can't taste anything still!" Steven laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "I think it's gonna do well."

Shane and Ryan smiled, and then looked to each other, a dark look crossing their eyes as they continued to smile, they couldn't wait a month, they had to act tonight.

~~~~~

Shane and Ryan sneaked into Steven's house through an open window, knife in Ryan's hand, and Shane looked around. He looked to Ryan and shook his head, they're not upstairs. The two tip toed down the stairs to see the television on, on mute and seemed like some kind of superhero movie. The two glanced to each other in confusion, and walked over to the sofa to see it empty. Where the hell are they?

Walking came from behind them, and they turned to see Steven and Andrew standing behind them, Steven with a chef's knife in hand, and Andrew with his fists up. Steven frowned, and stood face to face with Shane, "Shane, Ryan? What the hell are you two doing here?"

Andrew was face to face with Ryan, and was staring at the bread knife in Ryan's hands, then he grabbed Steven's arms, "Steven, I think they're the killers..." He whispered poorly. Steven glanced to Andrew and stared at Shane.

Shane glanced to Ryan for a plan, "Ryan...?"

Ryan stared at Andrew, then looked to Shane, "I don't..."

"You don't have a plan?" Shane growled, and pulled Ryan close by the collar of his shirt, "what the fuck Ryan?!"

Ryan swallowed harshly, and dropped the knife, gripping Shane's wrists, "Shane, please..."

Shane scoffed, "why don't you have a plan?!" He brought Ryan up to his face.

"Because! I can't plan everything!" Ryan yelled, eyes wide in fear, and voice shaking. "Please, just stop..."

Shane let go instantly, and stared, "I... I'm sorry..." He sound disgusted in himself, he hated what he's become.

Steven stared eyes wide, what happened to his friends? His friends are killers, and they're so... _Unhealthy_ for each other... He shook his head, no. No, they aren't his friends anymore. He raised his knife, and ran at them, and went to stab Shane, but Ryan saw and picked his knife up from the floor, and blocked Steven's attack, and Shane stared at the Steven's knife that came to close to his face. Ryan shook as he held off Steven's attack. Andrew's eyes widened, and rushed over, fist pulled back to punch Ryan, and but Shane caught his fist before he did.

Shane glared, and punched Andrew away, and Ryan moved Steven's knife up, and slashed at him, but Steven moved backwards, and Ryan moved after him.

Shane stared at Andrew in tense anger, and punched at Andrew, and Andrew ducked the attack, and tried to punch back. Shane backed up and tackled Andrew, who threw his head forward, knocking his head into Shane's chin. Shane yelled in pain, and kneed Andrew's stomach, the began holding him down, hands immediately going to Andrew's neck, tightening, and fingers digging into Andrews pulse. Andrew gripped Shane's wrists, and struggled, legs flailing, and face turning red.

Ryan gripped Steven's wrist as it came towards him, and pinned Steven to the wall, holding his wrist to the wall, his bread knife going to Steven's neck. Steven tensed, and glance to Shane and Andrew, and paled, seeing Andrew running out of air. He looked to Ryan, and kneed his crotch, and Ryan groaned, doubling over in pain, he tackled Ryan down, pining him under him, knocking the bread knife from his hands, and held his chef's knife to Ryan's neck. Ryan struggled, and looked up to Steven with a worried glare.

Steven pressed the knife into Ryan's neck, and looked at Shane, "Shane!" Shane looked up with a glare, and immediately saw Ryan with a knife to his neck, and his stopped glaring, now staring at Ryan in worry. Steven glared, "let Andrew up, and I won't hurt Ryan."

Shane didn't look away from Ryan, the two staring at each other in fear. Ryan shook his head best he could, as if to say; _Don't. Kill Andrew, and run._ Shane frowned, and loosened his grip on Andrew's neck, eyes soft, as if saying; _No, not without you._

Andrew gasped once Shane's hand was off his neck, taking sharp intakes of air. Shane slowly got off Andrew, and looked down, "I'm off, just... Don't hurt Ryan..."

Andrew slowly sat up, and rubbed his reddening neck, and he grabbed his phone, calling the cops, staring at Shane, who was glaring at Steven. Steven pointed the knife to Shane, and then to the sofa, "sit down..." He moved the knife back to Ryan's neck, and Ryan shook his head again. Shane kept looking between Ryan with a soft look, and then to Steven with a harsh glare, he moved to the sofa, and held his hands up, sitting. Steven picked Ryan up and threw him onto the sofa, and Shane immediately pulled Ryan close, protectively, and Ryan cuddled into him.

Andrew moved to the door, hearing sirens closing in, and opened the door.

Ryan tensed, "Shane, I'm so sorry..."

Shane held him close, "it's not your fault..." He kissed Ryan softly, and Ryan kissed back, gently.

A few police officers came in and saw Shane and Ryan making out on the sofa. They moved over, and pulled the two up and away from each other, and began to read them their rights, handcuffing their wrists behind their backs, but Shane and Ryan weren't listening or paying attention, they were looking to each other, eyes locked in worry.

Steven and Andrew watched as Shane and Ryan were walked out of Steven's house, and watched and they put Shane and Ryan in the back of a cop car, and drive off. They stared after the car. Shane and Ryan have officially ruined their career, lives and relationship, and the world will never see them the same. What made them fall?

~~~~~

The first thing Shane and Ryan noticed was how small and dark the room was, it was a mucus green, with chipping wall paper, and it was freezing. There was a single, rickety desk in the middle of the room, with a cuff bar on, and two wooden and crumbling chairs. There was an interrogation mirror, and one light that was facing the two seats. There were two seats on the other side, but it seemed pretty well kept.

Immediately the two were sat down and their hands were cuffed to the cuff bar, and they glanced to each other, holding their cuffed hands together.

An officer walked in, a few case files in hand, and he dropped them down, “Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej, the YouTube Killers.”

Ryan stared at the officer, a deadpanned, angry look, almost like a resting bitch face, hands clasped together in front of him, while Shane rested his cuffed wrist on the cuff bar, and sneered are the officer angrily.

The officer grimly noted how they resembled their promotion picture for their show Unsolved, “you two know why you’re here, correct?” Shane and Ryan stayed silent, and just stared. The officer continued, “the YouTube Killers are left speechless. Funny, I would have thought that with your show, you two wouldn’t be able to shut up.” The officer set down the files of The Try Guys, and their wives, and pointed, “yes or no, did you kill them?”

Shane folded his hands together, his cuffed hand going under the bar, and stared at them with a playful sneer. Ryan playfully frowned, and held his hands out in a shrugging motion, palms up.

The officer stared, and took a deep breath, calming himself down, “just admit it... You might get time shaven off your sentence.”

Ryan and Shane didn’t budge, but they both knew, they wouldn’t win this. Andrew and Steven were eye witnesses, as was Wesley Fulmer, the knife would be traced back to Ryan’s bread knife, and the handprints on the victims would be traced to Shane.

The officer watched Shane and Ryan carefully, and watched their faces fall, and pale. He watched as the reached out, and gripped each other’s hands, he watched them share a dark, worried look through their eyes. “Did you two two kill them?”

”No.” Ryan answered, “ _I_ killed them.” He confessed, looking down, he didn’t want Shane in jail for doing nothing. Shane looked to Ryan shocked, while Ryan continued, “it was all me, I held them down, I stabbed them, I made the plans. I did it all...”

The officer nodded, and went to write it down, beginning to talk, but Shane spoke up, “I’m an accomplice! It wasn’t all Ryan, I nearly strangled Andrew to death!” Shane looked to Ryan softly, while Ryan look up in shock, “Ryan, don’t take the blame for something you didn’t do.”

”Shane, I don’t want you in jail!” Ryan yelled, but Shane silenced him with a kiss.

”We’re a package deal, baby.” Shane smirked, kissing him softly again, and Ryan kissed back, greedily.

The officer slammed his hand on the table, which made the two YouTubers jump away in shock, eyes wide as the looked to the officer.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, at this point the cats out the bag, might as well have fun, “you’re still here?”

The officer did not look impressed. He crossed his arms, and read them their rights, the two now officially arrested, and a trial awaited them in a few months time.

Orange jumpsuits now on, and a sign held in their hands, they were there for mugshots. At first, police thought it would be easy, but turns out, the two were just so relaxed and hilarious, they were joking with the officers, playfully bantering with each other.

Shane held the sign up as his mug shot was taken, and was sneering, with a serious look in his eyes. Ryan grinned, "looking sexy babe!" He whistled, and winked at Shane who looked over and blushed. Then it was Ryan's turn, and Ryan held up the sign, and again give a deadpanned look, and serious, and Shane smirked, "fucking gorgeous..." They even took a few mug shots together, first serious, and then they were back to back, playfully jabbing a thumb at each other as they grinned, and then playfully shrugged, palms up, as another picture was taken. Their handcuffs were taken off, and they sheepishly scratched their heads, looking to each other, as another picture was taken.

They were not the stereotypical prisoners.

~~~~~

Scott, Sherry and Mark Madej sat with Jake, Linda and Steven Bergara, and behind them sat Steven and Andrew, and behind them was the families of The Try Guys, and scattered around were friends such as Sara, Marielle, Kelsey, Curly, and more. They all watched as Shane and Ryan were taken to the table in handcuffs. The murderous couple saw their families, and they stared at them, a dark look in their eyes, and in unison, Shane and Ryan smirked coldly. Shane suddenly gripped Ryan's waist and pulled him into a deep loving kiss, and Ryan kissed back, cuffed hands wrapping around Shane's neck, and Ryan's lips trailed Shane's neck, and everyone looked away.

Their lawyers rushed over, and pulled them apart, "stop it! Stop it!" They glared at their lawyer, a dark look crossing their eyes, and the lawyer pulled back, "do you want to be found guilty?!"

Shane wrapped his cuffed arms around Ryan's waist, and Ryan's hands held Shane's, and in unison they said, "we are."

"But, I'm trying to prove your innocence." Hissed the lawyer, angrily, hand running through hair, pulling and tugging.

Ryan smirked, and looked to Shane, and Shane grinned back, having already discussed what they'd say, and they sat down. They cuddled into each other, and watched as the judge began his speech.

Steven was a witness, and Shane and Ryan grinned, waving excitedly. Steven couldn't look to them in fear, if he made eye contact with them he'd shiver in fear, he just kept looking at Andrew, answering questions of the night. It was proving Shane and Ryan guilty, and the two killers were laughing the entire time. Andrew was the next witness, and then it was Wesley. When it was Wesley, Shane and Ryan went silent, and looked down avoiding eye contact with him.

Shane and Ryan were smirking, and stood up, making everyone and everything silent. Shane bowed, "Shane Madej here."

Ryan leaned into Shane and bowed, "and I'm Ryan Bergara."

"I admit it, I held the victims down." Shane admitted.

"And, I killed them." Ryan said proudly. The judge seemed angry, and only got angrier, as Shane helped Ryan up onto the table, "the reason for this was; They were getting too popular! We were gonna kill Steven and Andrew, get rid of Worth It too, but that ultimately failed." He helped Shane up onto the table.

Shane kissed Ryan again, and smirked, "but it doesn't matter what you do, we'll always be known. The YouTube Killers, The Ghoul Boys, whatever you want to call us, we'll always be known, and we'll never be forgotten."

"A Netflix series here, Unsolved, and Watcher, and trust me, there _will_ be uploads. We won't be forgotten, and we'll always be famous!" Ryan grinned.

Shane chuckled, and held up his hands, "do whatever you want with us."

The judge glared, "I sentence you both to the death sentence," Shane and Ryan lost their smug grins, and the judge kept talking. "I'll personally make sure they'll speed up the process, and I'll make sure that you two are kept away from each other. Dismissed." He slammed his hammer down, and then left the stand.

Shane and Ryan blinked, and slowly got off the table, holding hands; Death Sentence. They're getting the death sentence? They looked to each other, and gripped hands tighter in realisation; They would be split. Shane was grabbed by an officer, and Ryan was held back as Shane was taken off.

"Ryan!" Shane struggled, looking to Ryan eye's wide.

Ryan shook his head, "Shane!" He struggled, trying to get to Shane, but was held back tighter.

Shane sniffed, and for the first time, felt like his actions weren't worth it, "I love you!" He was dragged through the door to the side.

Ryan teared up, "I love you too!" He looked down once Shane was gone, and he was taken out another way.

~~~~~

Months passed, and the two didn't see each other much, maybe twice were they cuddled each other, and had sex. Then spent months in their cells apart, alone. Their death sentences right around the corner, and were getting more tense and worried each day.

Shane was feeling sick, and Ryan was pacing, with each officer and guard that came to their separate cells, they'd jump in fear, and look to the guard. Then they would go back to pacing, or staring at nothing. Silent and tense. Shane and Ryan were no longer the happy go lucky couple the officers knew, they were tense and scared, but more importantly, dangerous. Any person who came close, they'd either freeze in fear, or try and attack the guard.

It must have sped up their death sentence, as it was now a week ago.

~~~~~

_**Youtube Killers; Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara Escape Death Row.** _

_**Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara escaped death row in the early hours of the morning at 6:30am. Eye witnesses say that Ryan Bergara was being taken to his sentencing with the traditional final meal, when he viciously attacked the officer, grabbed a gun and ran. Reports say he ran to Shane Madej's cell before his sentencing, and forced the cell door open. The two ran and took off in a police car—** _

The tall male laughed as he read the newspaper they grabbed before they left the last town, "they're already talking about us!"

The shorter man giggled, and was racing down the street now in a new, roofless, and stolen car, "this world will remember us, babe!"

Crumpling the newspaper, and throwing it out the car, the taller male looked to the the shorter, "I love you, Ricky Goldsworth."

"I love you too, C. C. Tinsley..." Ricky smiled softly, reaching over, and taking Tinsley's hand kissing his knuckles.

Ryan and Shane were no more, they were missing as far as the world knew, and Ricky Goldsworth and C. C. Tinsley were on the run to live their new life.


End file.
